


You

by Anastasia_blue_april



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: POV First Person, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_blue_april/pseuds/Anastasia_blue_april
Summary: He tian thoughts throughout the story.





	You

**Home is where your heart is, little tian.** My brother said to me when I was younger. I asked why mother was buried in the mountain near our home and not in the cemetery, he said she wanted to be where her heart was in the place that felt like home. Many years later I never understood what he meant. I have my own place but is it home? This place just feels cold, like I'm a prisoner in my own home. Home is where your heart is my ass, it's just bullshit like the other things you say, brother.

* * *

School felt like a big casting audition, putting on an act and smiling like I was immune to suffering, like I wasn't lonely.

If I have to describe the first thing I felt when I meet him it was like a breath of fresh air. For the first time someone saw through my facade, and I knew this was going to be interesting.

I know maybe we started on the wrong foot but I know what's matters is how we go from here.

Does looking at someone dear to you feels like this? Is it normal to feel so much affection twords someone even if they're saying "fuck off"? I know you care despite what you say, I can see through you just like you can see through me.

CanI really stay by your side? Am I worthy? Your good and I'm bad. Will you really remember me for the rest of your life? I hope so.

I'm back where it all began, my old home where I grow up but it feels as though I'm visiting someone else's house. It's midnight and I'm lying next to you with your back to me. I'm feeling it again, the same feeling I felt when I choose to come to your house instead of mine after my trip to father. **'Home is where your heart is, little tian'.** I understand. I move a little closer not to disturb your sleep, I'm content. You're my **home** Mo guan Shan, you have my **heart,** no matter what happens, no matter where we end up, it's always gonna be you.


End file.
